


No Friends

by nacsent



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, C137cest, F/M, Incest, M/M, Rating May Change, Smut, Substance Abuse, THERE IS NOT SUMRICK YET!, rickmorty, sumrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacsent/pseuds/nacsent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I started off with Summer's POV but I'm just going wherever my inclinations take me. It's got drama, it's got smut, it's got a whole lotta angst. I will not update regularly, but I do want this to go somewhere. Stay tuned, folks!</p><p>P.S. Anyone wanna beta this shit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

 

Something felt off in the Smith household and Summer seemed to be the only one that knew. Her parents were too wrapped up in their arguments to notice that the dynamic within the family had changed. It was subtle, and hard to pinpoint but evident. Family meals seemed to pass more easily. The battle for control of the TV remote had diffused to a slight squabble. There was a ease of tension, and this bothered Summer. As she was preparing for bed one night, she began the inquiry part of her investigation. She approached her brother in the bathroom as he smeared toothpaste on his brush with a clenched fist.

“Hey, Morty. Have you noticed that things are calmer around the house?” she casually inquired.

“Oh, um, maybe. I don’t know. I guess.” replied Morty, as he shoved his toothbrush into his mouth and began the cleansing.

“We all don’t fight as much anymore, not that I’m complaining about it.” she continued. Morty stared back at her and grunted back at her. A wandering drop of foamed-up began to drip from his lips.

“Looks like you’ve picked up something from Grandpa.” Summer retorted, somewhat alarming him.

“N-n-no. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Morty stammered, spraying a few bits of foam onto the bathroom floor.

“Geez, Morty. Chill. I’m just saying you’re drooling,” she said, surprised by his response, “like Grandpa.”

“Oh, um, sure.” Morty said, a bit calmer. Summer could tell he was distracted. Normally she wouldn’t question what was troubling his immature mind, but with the change, she probed deeper.

“Are you alright, Morty?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“You aren’t acting like you’re fine. If anything is wrong, you can talk to me. I’m your sister”

Morty hesitated on her words before blurting, “No, everything’s fine.” He ducked away from his sisters inquisition to rinse his mouth. After gargling and spitting, he squawked a quick “night,” and rushed to his bedroom.

Summer let out a sigh. Her brother had always been weird but he was being extra weird this night. She shrugged and headed to bed so she could rest and ponder her results.

~~~~~~

The next morning, Summer awoke to the smell of bacon mixed with burning. She figured that her Mom, in her morning drowsiness had let some toast overcook. As she got ready for school, she tried to piece together yesterday. She didn’t know much but Morty was definitely hiding something. She’d have to probe him further for more info. As she walked downstairs, she was surprised to see that her dad was pulling together a reasonably composed breakfast.

“Dad, you made this all?” Summer asked incredulously.

“Of course, honey. Who else would have done it?” Jerry replied nonchalantly, as he sat down at the table

“Maybe, you know, Mom, like she does nearly every day of the year.” she retorted.

“Hey, give your dad a little credit.” Beth defended. This was the final straw for Summer.

“Alright!” she slammed her fists down “Can we stop pretending that things are normal here? It’s clearly different and I’m the only one that’s noticed.” she shouted startling everyone at the table.

“Relax, Summer. I think I’d know if something was wrong.” Rick muttered, breaking the silence. He poked at his eggs lazily with his fork.

“I’m no psychologist, but I think that you may be projecting here.” Jerry said with that tone that only Chris Parnell can do. “Mom and I have been working things out a lot more, recently, but that’s a good thing.”

“For once, things are actually going alright with our marriage.” Beth added. Summer stared intently at her plate, rejecting the evidence her family members presented her. Morty stared at her anxiously while they all waited for her response.

“Ughhh, nevermind,” she groaned. “I’m leaving for school.” She picked up her backpack from off the floor.

“You coming, Morty?”

“Uhh, no. R-Rick needs,” he paused, “something.”

“Whatever.” She stomped out of the house towards the bus stop. As she trudged along, she brooded about her failed confrontation. How could she be the only one to see that something was wrong? She didn’t think she was in a simulation or anything weird like that. The rest of her day went without any real problems, but she couldn’t shake her frustration. As she brewed. she knew the first thing she’d do when she got home. Interrogate Morty.

~~~~~~

“Alright! Spill it, you little shit!” she shouted, shaking the lanky boy. “Tell me what you know!”

“Oh-oh my god, Summer, what the fuck.” Morty yelled back. “What’s y-your problem?”

“What are you doing to change things?”

“Umm. N-nothing!” Summer had just found a thread and now she was going to pull until Morty unravelled.

“I know you’re doing something, Morty.” she continued, shaking Morty even more vigorously.

“Ok, fine. I blew Grandpa, alright?” Morty finally screamed out.

“I knew it! Wait, what? What do you mean you blew Grandpa?” Summer exclaimed.

“Oh, c’mon Summer, don’t make me talk about it.”

“Are you kidding me? We need to call the police of something?”

“No! Don’t do that! It was my idea anyways.”

“What do you mean? Oh my go–”

“Calm down. I’m not hurt and it’s all okay.”

Morty put his arm on his sister’s shoulder, as she tried to stop panicking.

“H-how did th-this happen?” They moved over to the couch to continue talking.

“Well, erm, I overheard one of Jessica’s friends talking about how her boyfriend and her weren’t working out so she, ya know”

“But he’s your grandpa!”

“Hey, I-I don’t pretend to be any smarter than I am, b-but this worked.”

“But he’s your grandpa! That’s so fucked up.”

“P-please, Summer, don’t tell Mom and Dad. Rick can’t leave.”

“But I have to tell them. He’s molesting you.”

“Nononono. He didn’t force me. I did it” he hesitated shamefully “myself.”

“But, but, b–” she was cut off.

“Rick can’t leave, Summer. It would destroy Mom and we can’t.”

Morty trailed off to worried mutters. As Summer stared aghast at her brother wondering how he could have even though to fellate his grandpa, she realized that he wasn’t doing it for sick reasons. Morty had no friends other than Rick. He didn’t want to lose him. But how could she let her grandpa abuse her brother? How did this all happen anyways? Fade to black. Three months earlier.


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty pisses Rick off and loses his adventure privileges. Morty steals Rick portal gun, and things happen. This is more NSFW-ish but not totally smutty. Enjoy!

Morty sat at his desk at school, tapping at it with the eraser of his pencil. He had really screwed the pooch this time, and Rick had forced him to go to school instead of just sending his robotic clone. He hadn’t meant to destroy his grandfather’s work, but how was he supposed to know not to drink a bacteria colony stored in a Big Gulp cup? It even tasted like cherry too. He was interrupted by one of Jessica’s friends.

“Hey, could you stop tapping?” she whispered.

“Oh, um, s-sorry?” Morty stammered softly. The girl turned back to her work, glancing at him oddly. Why was he such a klutz? He sighed and looked up at the clock.

 

The next period was lunch. He had brought lunch from home, which Rick said he had packed, but upon further inspection, there was another bacteria colony in a clear thermos and a note from Rick.

_Since you enjoy eating my work so much._

_-Rick_  

Morty grimaced looking at the grey sludge in the thermos. He popped the lid open just a crack and was greeted by the stench of death. What the fuck was Rick’s problem? This could be and probably was a huge biohazard. He crammed the thermos back into his lunch box and laid his head down on the table, waiting for the period to pass.

He started eavesdropping on people as he waited. Nancy was complaining to her friends that the AV club didn’t get enough funding. Toby Matthews was saying something about sports. His ears suddenly fixated on a voice he knew so well: Jessica.

“... I just can’t deal with guys when they’re being like that.” Jessica said

“You know what I do, guys. Whenever my man is being, ya know, like that.” All of the friends leaned in as she whispered, but Morty could not make it out.

“Eww, that’s gross!” shouted Jessica, as her other friends also groaned with disgust. Morty had missed it. He wanted to know.

“I’m just being honest, and it works like a charm.” said the sexually outgoing friend.

“I’m pretty sure any guy forgive you if you blow them.” said another friend. Morty gasped silently as red spread across his face. That girl was sucking someone’s youknowwhat? Was Jessica sucking Brad’s youknowwhat?

“Or you could just not piss off your boyfriend?” Jessica retorted, shaming her friend for her deviancy. Morty giggled a little at her comment. He thought about how he had pissed off Rick and how he would probably have to go to school for another week if he slipped up at all. He wished that Rick would just forgive him already. He wanted a magical way to just make Rick forget his stupid mistakes. He didn’t have it as easy as the girls, or did he? His heart skipped as the sinful thoughts began racing through his mind. He knew Rick was a sex addict but there was no way he would tolerate his grandson trying to slobber all over him. And besides that Rick was his grandpa. He just couldn’t do it. Even if it would work it just wasn’t allowed. He couldn’t do it, right?

 

Morty glanced at his phone to see it had a little blinking light and he checked his messages. It was Rick.

Rick: I’m parked outside, I need your help

Rick: Also poop first, I need your anal cavity.

Morty giggled to himself. He thought of texting back “I bet you say that to all the girls” but instead resolved for a “k.” He grabbed his backpack and headed out.

 

As he exited HHHS, he saw Rick sitting on the hood of the ship.

“How’d you enjoy you lunch, Morty. I packed you your favorite, E. coli. You better not have eaten any because you’ll probably be shitting yourself constantly, and I need your anus to be empty.”

“I didn’t eat any, Rick. I’m not that stupid.”

“Hey, I try not to make assumptions. The depths of your stupidity never fail to amaze me.”

“Quit accosting me, Rick. Let’s just go.”

“Big words, oooh. Somebody didn’t skip English class today.” Rick teased, shutting the door to the ship behind Morty.

 

~~~~~

 

“Are you kidding me, Rick!” Morty screamed looking at a large pile of prickly fruits the size of golf balls.

“Hey, I’ve carried them before just fine.” Rick said back, shoving one of the fruit into Morty’s hands.

“Well, I’m not you and I’m not doing this.”

“C’mon Morty, can you do it for old grandpa?”

“Stop it, no. Why don’t you just portal them back anyways?”

“Oh gee! Why didn’t I think about that? Let me just do that then.”

Rick shot a portal onto the ground a few feet away and tossed another fruit towards it. As the fruit neared the portal it suddenly exploded into light, and then was gone completely.

“Jesus, Rick. You want me to put one of those thing up my butt?”

“Actually seven of them”

“You know, that’s it! You can be really mean to me but this one really takes the cake.”

Morty snatched the portal gun out of Rick’s hand, shoots a portal, and with one last glance at Rick steps through.

“Are you kidding me?” Rick bellows at his grandson’s insolence before unleashing a spate of cusswords. Rick had had it. That was the last adventure that Morty would be going on for a long while. He hopped onto the worn vinyl seats of the ship and slammed the old door shut before taking off for home.

 

In the meanwhile, Morty knew he had fucked up. He paced around the living room, as his dad’s unemployed ass tried to watch TV. How could he smooth this over with Rick? Rick was going to kill him, probably. He was a dead man walking. He thought about Jessica’s friend’s option in a dark sarcastic way. Like that would really work. Morty needed these adventures because without them he had nothing. He really had nothing, no friends, no partner, no one. Rick was all he had. He jumped a little as he heard the garage door opening. This was it: his final moment. In this moment, he decided he would go talk to Rick instead of cowering and wait for his punishment. He would face it like a man.

“I’m so sorry, Rick.” he screamed into the garage as the tall grey haired man stepped out of the ship fuming.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, dawg.” Rick said forcefully, snatching the portal gun out of Morty’s grasp. The tears in Morty’s eyes were already beginning to well up.

“Just get the hell out of here, Morty. I don’t have time for your teen angst bullshit. Maybe Summer will want to help me out.”

“Please, Rick”

“Go. Get out.” he yelled as he shoved Morty out of the garage. Morty fell to his knees panicking. He quickly got back to his feet and scampered up to his bedroom to cry or sulk or maybe both.

Jerry looked up at Rick who was now in the living room after chasing off Morty.

“What the hell was that?” he exclaimed at Rick, looking for an excuse to send the geezer to a nursing home.

“That was punishment. The little asshole thought he could take my portal gun and strand me several light years away.” Rick said, staring daggers in the direction of Morty’s room.

“Oh,” Jerry reacted “Well, I guess that’s reasonable.” He was disappointed in the surprising amount of restraint in Rick’s anger. Rick was still incredibly incensed, and retreated to his garage to do, umm, something.

 

Rick’s go to cure-all was alcohol, or something similar. He emptied the rest of his flask into his mouth and swallowed without wincing. He went to his fridge to see how his fermentation chamber was doing and then remembered that Morty had drank it several days ago. His plan B was the distilled spiky things but that plan had fallen through as well. He bitterly slammed the door of the fridge close and sat on his stool. He did not want to sober up now, especially when he was so pissed, but he began brainstorming other solutions to his rage. He had some K-lax from the party awhile back, but party drugs wouldn’t give him the right high. He thought of maybe beating up some homeless people, but decided against it knowing that it wouldn’t feel right. He resolved to go to the nearest galaxy and hatefuck a hooker until he was broke. His horniness only brought up the thought of Unity, which made him more pissed. He grabbed his keys, launched himself into his ship and took off for the planet, Gliese 581-D.

 

When he arrived he aimed for the scummiest looking place on the planet. He stayed on the night side, where he could really find some action. He headed for a dense glowing cluster which was clearly a city. As he descended the networks of the infrastructure of the city took form. It was beautiful. Brilliant green and blue beams of light shot towards him, but he, of course, didn’t give a shit. He headed towards a pocket of purple, which was the purple-light district. As the topography of the civilization jutted out at his ship, he maneuvered quickly yet carefully into a dark alley. He stared out at the street gauging the nightlife of the area. Out of all the weird creatures walking the streets, there were a few that resembled something slightly human. He strapped on his rebreather so he could survive in the methane atmosphere and stepped out of his ship into the night.

He walked past piles of flesh that claimed to be masters of pleasure, searching for something to fuck. His eyes locked onto something that had what appeared to be breasts and hopefully some hole to put his cock in. It looked back at him and smiled seeing that it had a customer. He approached it and spoke with it arranging prices and making sure their anatomies would be able to interact. It indicated that it needed money up front and Rick reached for his wallet. Upon pulling out several blemflarks, he realized that a gun was now trained on him. The creature yelled at him in choppy English that he was under arrest by the Galactic Federation. Shit. This is exactly the last thing he needed. He quickly grabbed a creature from nearby and pressed his pistol to its neck. The only way he could get out of this was with a hostage. As several other GF agents made themselves visible, he backed up slowly towards his ship. When he was close enough to make a break for it, he shoved his hostage forward, then threw his rebreather into the in the air and shot it. The mixture of oxygen and methane from the atmosphere combusted knocking over the agents, as Rick dived into his ship and began to crawl out of the atmosphere. As he gained altitude, he noticed a pain in his side. He had been shot or maybe it was shrapnel. Either way it hurt like a bitch, but it was only a graze. He began his way home, deciding to make a stop at a drive-thru liquor store. The creature behind the counter tossed him his bag of subpar liquor, and he snarled at it before throwing a handful of change through the window at the disgruntled employee. He took off, kicked on the autopilot and began to drown himself in _aqua vitae_.

 

Rick woke up after he was thrown against the ceiling of the ship when the autopilot began a sloppy reentry into the earth’s atmosphere. He quickly grabbed hold of the controls and threw on his seatbelt. The ship creaked as he pitched it back to slow the descent. He then kicked on the retrorockets and glided down without any parachute. Parachutes were for pussies. He grabbed one of his bottles off of the floor and took a swig from it. As the landing gear smacked into the driveway, the bottles were thrown into the air, and then dashed across the floor of the ship. He swore to himself as the alcohol seeped into his wound, and he brushed glass off his lap. He stormed into the garage and dumped a box with a large red plus sign on it onto his workbench. Among the piles of syringes, he spotted a green tube labeled, skin cream. He squirted some onto his hand and began gently working it into the throbbing wound. As he felt heat building on his side, he glanced down at it to see the flesh reforming itself before his eyes. While he’d used it many times, he was still amazed by how fast it worked. The heat on the wound began to recede and then the skin was completely back to normal, minus the patch of body hair that was missing. He pressed the one surviving bottle to his lips and let it drain into his mouth, tickling the insides of his throat before it came to rest warmly in his stomach.

 

While his drinking needs had been filled, he still remained as horny as, well, probably Morty. He laughed to himself as he looked for his VR headset. His VR headset was much more developed than the current ones and could simulate nearly anything. It was essentially lucid dreaming but more real. He loaded up a simulation from his memories of his heydays with Unity. He sat down on his cot and laid back. He pulled out his half-hard cock and started stroking at it as the simulation dragged him under. Unity was in front of him. She was in female form right then and had her hand wrapped around him.

“Oh yeah, baby, that’s it.” he said to the simulation. He felt Unity’s throat as she began sucking at him, taking him in and out of her mouth.

“More,” he moaned greedily. She took him into her mouth deeper and deeper. It felt so goddamn good. It nearly felt real. He began to build towards a climax and he moaned. Suddenly the simulation went pitch black, but he was lost in his pleasure.

“Oh yes!” he shouted as he came into total darkness. As he began to return to himself, he realized that he didn’t feel anything sticky on his hands. In fact he didn’t even feel that he was holding his cock any longer. He pulled the visor of the VR headset off and to his horror saw his grandson speared upon him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I gave up on my prompt but I kind of made a new one with the cliffhanger. I want to continue this but I'm pretty lazy. Thanks for all the hits on it. That's cool. yup


	3. Morty's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty's POV leading up to the end of chapter 3.

Morty was curled into the fetal position on his bed, sobbing. Before long he had drifted off to sleep. Later, he was awoken by his dad who told him that dinner was ready, but he wasn’t hungry and waved him away. He now lay in his bed just staring at his ceiling. How could he explain himself to Rick? He knew that he could not speak to him without breaking down. After a few more moments of self-flagellation, he resolved himself to write a letter to Rick. He doubted whether the man would actually read it, but it couldn’t really hurt. 

> _Dear Rick,_
> 
> _I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you_ ~~_their_ ~~ _there. I promise I won’t do it again. Please don’t make me go back to school. You’re my only friend. I don’t want to lose you._
> 
> _Love, Morty_

He grabbed an envelope and folded the letter neatly, before stuffing it inside and licking the adhesive to seal it. He figured that he should probably leave the letter on his grandpa’s workbench so he snuck past the kitchen carefully, as not to disturb dinner. The door swung open with a small click, and Morty ducked into the lair. He began musing over the workbench. There was an array of tools of various purposes and sizes. Morty picked a small butane torch and flicked it on and off playing with it. A moved his hand as close to the flame as he could, before moving away and then repeating. A loud crash shook the garage and immediately he knew that Rick was home. He dived for the closet door and hopped inside just as the garage door began opening.

Pressed up against his dad’s abandoned golf clubs and a probably dangerous science thingy, Morty sat trying to steady his breaths so Rick wouldn’t hear him. After a few minutes the clinking of bottles had subsided and it was now quiet, so Morty slowly opened the door to the closet. His eyes scanned the room to find it was empty. As he stepped out of the closet however, he realized that he was gravely wrong. Only feet away surrounded by several empty containers of malt liquor laid his grandfather. He appeared to be be passed out. All signs pointed to that conclusion, except for one major large throbbing signal. Morty gasped as he laid his eyes on his grandfather’s manhood. How could it be so much bigger than his? They were related after all, but maybe small intelligence wasn’t the only thing that he got from his father. Morty shook the thoughts off and cleared his throat to thry to catch the attention of the older man, and only received a pleasured groan in response.

“Hey, mm. , I-I-I’m s-sor-,” Morty spilled out before giving up on words and instead turning to a small bout of hyperventilation. He just couldn’t do it. He knew what he had in store if he tried talking to Rick. There would be no way to calm him down. Or would there?(1)

Morty nervously approached the cot where Rick lay, trembling with each step. His eyes wandered over the man. Rick’s shirt had pulled up in his excited haste revealing a happy trail leading to his swollen member. This confirmed the old saying that indeed the carpet matched the drapes. While not fully developed, Rick had the semblance of a “V” on his stomach. While he was at least 18 years older than his mom, his skin was surprisingly taut for a man of his age. Morty resisted the urge to reach out on run his hands down the outlines of Rick’s pelvis. Morty slowly began squatting down until his face was only inches from Rick’s cock. He studied the veins and contours of it, it’s subtle curvature to the left. It was somewhat rosy and almost appeared to be blushing in his grandson’s presence.

Morty knew what had to be done. He swallowed but but failed to press down the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth carefully making sure to keep his teeth away. As he neared closer and closer, a bead of saliva dripped off his bottom lip and mixed with the stream of precum leaking from Rick. He wrapped his lips around the head and noticed that the taste wasn’t nearly as good as he expected. But at the same time, it was not a bad taste, slightly salty and almost alcoholic. He could get used to this. He tried to reach for the bottom of the shaft but found that he had found the end of his throat. So he withdrew and repeated his process again. And again. And again.

As Rick came, he thrust forward simultaneously pushing back Morty’s head. The momentum pushed Morty back off of Rick’s cock, but he wanted more. He dove in again trying to drink down the waves of Rick’s fluids. As he felt a hand on his head, he looked up to see Rick gazing down on him in total horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Cliche line ex machine
> 
> Hope you liked it. I accidentally started liking sumrick so maybe we'll get a little of that.
> 
> If anyone wants to beta or even be writing partners I'm down. Talk to me, please, I have no friends. (roll credits)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this. I'll probably add more soon. Yup.


End file.
